


Dawn

by anaberry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, The Tower of Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaberry/pseuds/anaberry
Summary: What if Will died during The Tower of Nero?An angsty fanfic because i can't get this out of my head. Help.
Relationships: Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a grammatical error and mistake. English is not my first language. So,... yeah.

They were panting out of breath. Blood and sweat flow from their forehead. Their hands clutch their own weapon, trying to defeat the evil emperor in front of them. The same emperor who make their life miserable. Meg was shaking from the start. She was afraid. Afraid to kill her own step-father. Even though he torture her, and took everything away from her. But still, she was afraid.

Apollo was ticked off. He swore when he became a god again, he will not let such a puny emperor threaten humanity. If he became a god. Or if he came back alive. But he hope. He wished. That no one would die in front of him again. No, he will make sure that no one would die in front of him again. Not his best friend, not his son, or not his soon to be son in law.

“Are you sure you can defeat me? You should just go back to your camp! Oh right, the camp was destroyed. By me! Hahahaha” mocked Nero. Hearing this, the three demigod, and one former god got irritated. In the back of their minds. They swore he would feel the same humiliation as them. But first, they need to make it out alive.

Nico was the first one to get on his knees. All the time he spend shadow traveling and summoning the dead took a toll on his body. Will quickly got to his boyfriend side, trying to heal him, or at least, trying to make him feel better.

Meg attacked Nero again. Swinging her blades while crying at the same time. But the emperor quickly pushed her. So she ended up in the other side of the room, unconscious.

“MEG!” Shouted Apollo. He was so mad at the emperor, for trying to harm his companion. Even though her companion was his own step-daughter. How could he have the heart to harm his own step-daughter? Apollo cannot comprehend Nero’s action. Nevertheless, he still harm her.

Apollo then shoot his arrow countless of time, but to no avail. Meg woke up, she quickly rose to her feet and try to attack Nero again. But still, she failed. Nero then scan the entire room. Trying to find an easy prey to slaughter. His eye preyed on Nico. He then took his spear, then attacked Nico with a powerful blow. Will who was beside him quickly cover Nico’s with his body. The weapon then landed on Will’s stomach instead of Nico’s.

It all happened so quickly. Nobody could comprehend what happen. The moment they came back to their senses, Will was on the ground. Bleeding.

Nico eyes widen in shock. He could felt his heart dropped to the ground. The ground started shaking, then a hole appear beneath Nero. Who quickly fall onto that hole. Nobody knew where that hole went, nor do they care. The only thing that they could think of was Will, and how he they could bring them back.

Apollo quickly put Will in his arms. While muttering, “My son… my son…” as tears strolled down his cheeks.

“Dad…” muttered Will softly. His forehead are filled with sweat. Meanwhile his lips are pale as snow. He was gasping for air. Apollo’s hand are on his son stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

“I’m here… I’m here, son” muttered Apollo to his dying son. His arms are clutching hardly. If he was a god, he could easily heal him. But he was nothing but a mere mortal. He cannot heal him instantly.

“Will… I remember when you were born. You were a small creature. So bright, so fragile. Unlike my other kids, you resemble me the most. The moment I held you in my arms. I knew for sure that I would love you. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you. I’m sorry that I’m not a perfect father. I’m sorry I could not protect you. So please, don’t go. Don’t leave this useless father of yours. If you’re gone… I… I…” said Apollo softly to his son. He whimpered incoherently.

“Dad, if I’m gone. Don’t wage war on Zeus” chuckled Will. He forces his lips to smile. Even though he knew, he has no more energy to do so.

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO DIE!” shout Apollo as he cried. That word was reassurance for himself. Because he refuse to believe his son is going to die. Even though, he was sure, this son of his, has no hope to live.

“Dad… my siblings… my friend… Nico… I love you” he said as he took his last breath. His arms are falling to the ground. The son Apollo finally took his last breath, in his father arms.

Apollo’s cried then echo throughout the room. He wails and wails. Asking for his son to come back to him. But deep down, he knew he would never come back.

He resent his father. If he never turn him into a mortal, he could’ve save his son. If he never turn him into a mortal, his son would never die. But he resent himself the most. It was his quest. He shouldn’t have let his son took a part in this. If his son never helped him. Then perhaps he would’ve been save on the Camp.

He resent himself the most. Because for too many times, he failed to protect his children. The children whom he brought to this world. It should’ve been his responsibility to keep them alive and well. To give them a live that was happy and secure. But he failed to do that. And not for the first time, he failed to protect his children. First Asclepius, then Lee Fletcher, then Michael Yew, and now Will.

Nico’s hand are trembling. He cannot believe his eyes. His love dying in front of him. No, that can’t be. He can’t be dead right? There’s a lot of things that they wanted to do. But now, they can’t. Will promised to go to a movie after this quest. He even bought a ticket. But he guess he would have to go to watch it alone.

The ground are shaking once again. The pale kid put his hands on his head. He cannot believe. No, he refuse to believe that Will just died in front of him.

“I have to go to the underworld” said Nico. His voice are shaking. It feels like he could break down and collapse anytime. But he don’t. Instead he just disappear into the shadow.

Apollo pay no heed to him. He was still crying and wailing. Shouting, “No. NO. NO. “Towards the air. Sometimes he was shouting for his son to came back alive to him. But it’s not like the dead can come back right? If they can, everybody would come back. There would be no heartbreak, nor pain.

Apollo kept crying and wailing for hours. Meg could not persuade him to do anything. The former god finally broke down. From a millennia of losing people he love.

The moment Apollo stopped crying, he was in a daze. His eyes are empty, looking straight at the room, while clutching hardly his son dead body. He would not move, nor speak. It’s as if his soul has left his body. It’s as if he was now are just an empty vessel.

“Apollo…” called Meg slowly. Her eyes are still wet from the tears. But the behavior of the former god terrifies her. She felt that the former god could bring back his power anytime, or to collapse on the ground. Apollo was unresponsive. He was still in daze.

“Apollo… APOLLO! Apollo, please! You’re scaring me!” Shout Meg as she shake the former god slowly. But still, her attempt are to no avail.

A soft glow emitted from Apollo’s body. It seems that his godly power are coming back. This terrifies the hell out of Meg. She was afraid that he would bring the place down. And if that happened, the three of them could be crushed beneath the rubble.

She then quickly held on to Apollo, closing her eyes in the process. She was prepared to be crushed. To face death with her friends.

But then, nothing happened. There was no loud voice, not a single stone fall to her head. She could feel the brightness through her eyes. Even though she closed her eyes tightly. Before, the room smelled like stone and an empty garage. But now, it smells like fresh air and grass. It’s as if she was in an open field.

Meg then opened her eyes slowly. She was scared to see where they are now. Nevertheless, she still took the courage to find out.

Meg was in an open field. The grass was green, and the sky was blue. She could smell strawberries in her nose. Strawberries? Meg then look around her. She could find a strawberry not far from where they are. She was familiar with that place. It seems that Apollo’s godly power made them return to the Camp.

Beside her, Apollo was still in daze. In his arms lied Will lifeless body. Meg then cry again. Her cry echo throughout the fields. Perhaps, her cry attracted some demigods. Because now, she could see some demigods approached them. Between those demigods, there was Chiron and Dionysus. It seems like they came to see what the commotion are about.

“WILL!” shouted some voice. It was from Kayla and Austin. They were terrified. To see their brother lying lifeless in their father arms. They then run to them. In some distance, Chiron instructed some demigod to prepare some coffin.

“Dad! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?!” Shouted Kayla. But Apollo was still in daze. He gazes at the sky with an empty eyes. Kayla turned at Meg, who was still crying beside the former god.

Chiron then took Will from Apollo’s arms to prepare for his funeral. Apollo was still in daze, but the moment Chiron took his son away, his eyes followed him. He then look at his hands who were filled with blood. His children blood.

Seeing this, the former god broke down again. He cried while looking at his trembling hands that are filled with blood. He was wailing and shouting. Asking for his dead son to come back to him. Meg who was beside her, quickly hugged him. Burying her crying self in his chest. Apollo hugged her back. Then they became a sobbing mess as they hugged each other tightly.

Kayla and Austin then broke down in tears too. They’re hugging each other as they cry to the wind.

Dionysus wiped the tears from his cheek. He was sympathizing, and mourn for his brother loss. For he knew what it feels to lose a child. He knew how it feels to resent himself, because he just failed as a father. Who can’t even protect his own children.

The funeral was going peacefully. There was no problem. Just filled with tears. Apollo, however, was still in daze. The moment he came back to his senses, he cried. No one was able to ask what happened in that quest. They couldn’t ask Meg either. Sure, she was still in her right mind. But the moment she was asked those question, she would broke down in tears.

Meg was clutching Apollo’s arms. She leaned her head on his chest. While he leaned his head in her head. They sat at the fire camp. Just looking at the fire, while sitting beside each other in daze.

Austin and Kayla did not attend the funeral. They curled up in their cabin crying. Unable to get up. They only get up when they wanted to bury Will’s coffin to the ground. They were a sobbing mess. Even Austin wanted to follow his brother. To the ground. But thank god, he was stopped by the crying Kayla.

Nico suddenly appear near the camp fire. He sat down beside Meg and Apollo. He was staggering, his eyes are still wet. Probably for crying the whole time.

“My father let me see him for the last time” said Nico as he stared down the fire. This comment made Meg and Apollo’s attention turn toward him. Apollo was crying again.

“What did he said? What did my son said?!” he asked as he sobbed.

“He has no regret. He wants you to take care of his siblings. He wanted us to be happy. But can I actually be happy? Can I be happy without him?” said Nico. He then broke down in tears. He has lost a lot of people in his life. His sister, his friend, now his love. But they all asked him to be happy. But can he be truly happy without them?

“My son… my sun…” muttered Apollo. For a thousand times again, he broke down in tears.

“I’m sorry… if… if he didn’t follow me on my quest he wouldn’t have die. He would still be here… you wouldn’t have lost your love… I’m sorry… I failed as a father… I’m sorry” he said as he sobbed on his knees.

“Apollo….” Muttered Meg. She then hugged him tightly as she cried once again.

“I should be the one who apologize… if it wasn’t for me… your son would’ve been alive” said Nico as he sobbed again.

The three of them then sobbed together. Remembering their lost ones, and remembering their lost sun. Deep within their heart, they wished that they can meet with their sun again. As if the dawn was only separated by the night. And they want to reunite with him again. Even though they knew it was impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I can't get this out of my head. So i decided to write it down. Because i feel like i might go crazy if i don't do that.


End file.
